favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
MTPC29
A New Magical Tale! Mofuderella is the Star!? (新たな魔法の物語！主役はモフデレラ！？''Aratana Mahō no Monogatari! Shuyaku wa Mofuderera!??) is twenty-ninth episode of Maho Girls Pretty Cure!. Info *Air Date:August 21,2016 *Next:Episode 30 *Previous:Episode 28 *Opening:Dokkin♢Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Part 2 *Ending:Magic Âla・Thanks Major Events * The Cures transform as a group with Cure Miracle and Cure Magical in their Topaz Style. * The Rainbow Carriage appears for the first time. * Batty, Spalda, Gamets and Yamoh reappear, albeit as characters in the story. Synopsis Kotoha searching for book about the Emerald and get tired out when Principal and Magic Crystal give them more books to keep looking. Mirai and Riko were waiting for her and Riko found Cinderella story. Kotoha getting exhausted after she tried to find out about Emerald. Everyone head back home and have frozen orange and go to sleep. A Smartbook is glowing and transported into Cinderella's world with Mirai and Kotoha as rats and Riko as Fairy Godmother. They saw Mofurun as Mofudella making necklace and Batty and Spalda as stepsisters come in and ask her if she finished the necklace and Spalda knock the marble pot to tease Mofurun and Gamets as stepmother come in and tell them it time for the ball and forbid Mofurun to join and make sure that she melt the frozen orange. The trio help her to get to the castle by creating a carriage that resemble a frozen orange but its too cold for her so they melt it and they on their way to the castle. At the castle, Principal as Prince, arrive and June, Emily and Kay as maiden, ask him to dance but the stepsisters ask him to dance but Gamets ask him to dance. The Principal noticed Mofurun and ask her to dance with her, making her family jealous. Gamets had plan in place, Yamoh as wicked witch. As principal and Mofurun dance, her family confront her and use Yamoh to turn Mofurun into monster but Riko block it and turn Gamets into giant, the trio transform and Gamets said that if they win he will listen to them, if lose, he will marry the Principal, Principal agree and begin a dancing competition, which Gamets fell to the water and the Cures restore him back with Topaz Esperanza and apologize to Mofurun for his action. It 12p.m and the trio must escape and they were unable to reach the portal, Mofurun's shoes were glowing and become a witch to creates a Rainbow Carriage so they can leave. In the morning, they woke up and discovered a Rainbow Carriage and shocked to see that Cinderella's story change to Mofudella's. Characters *Mirai Asahina/Cure Miracle (As mouse) *Riko Izayoi/Cure Magical (As Fairy Godmother) *Kotoha Hanami/Cure Felice (As mouse) *Mofurun (As Mofuderella) *Batty (As Stepsister) *Spalda (As Stepsister) *Gamets (As Stepmother) *Yamoh (As wicked witch) *Principal (As Prince) *Magic Crystal *June (As maiden) *Emily (As maiden) *Kay (As maiden) Trivia * This is the third time that the story of Cinderella was told in Pretty Cure, preceded by YPC538 andSmPC39. * Pretty Cure Ondo ~Smile Wink~ is played during the episode. * As the mice, Mirai and Kotoha spoke in a similar style as the mascots, ending their sentences with "~chu." * All of the villains are women for this episode, as they fill in the roles of villainous ''Cinderella characters. * During Mirai and Riko's transformation, Mofurun, as Mofuderella, has a surprised expression on her face throughout it as opposed to the happy one she usually has. It could be because in the story, Mofuderella does not know much about the Pretty Cure.